My Family
by ckckckck29
Summary: Keluargaku, keluarga bahagia. Ada papa Sanada, mama Yukimura, kak Yanagi, kak Marui, kak Yagyuu dan kak Niou, oh iya dan juga Jackal. Tapi... .Warning: awas troll, ada pedo-pedoan, ciat-ciat, dan 4l4y


Suatu hari, tersebutlah sebuah keluarga yang sangat sakinah mawadah warohmah, panggil saja mereka dengan nama Keluarga Bahagia Rikkai.

Keluarga super yang jadi panutan tetangga ini terdiri dari:

Papa Sanada, sebagai kepala keluarga yang tegas dan berwibawa. Ia seorang inspektur polisi yang bekerja keras untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

Mama Yukimura, sangat cantik dan anggun. Senyumnya sangat 'menawan', hingga papa Sanada sekalipun takut padanya. Pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di rumah.

Anak pertama, Yanagi, sudah kuliah. Mahasiswa jenius, sangat pintar karena rajin belajar. Anak kebanggaan keluarga Rikkai karena prestasinya tersebut. Bercita cita menjadi profesor dimasa depan bersama Inui Sadaharu, sahabatnya.

Anak kedua, Marui, merupakan anak SMA gaul yang ceria, ramah, dan baik hati. Sayangnya nafsu makannya sangat tinggi, terutama untuk makanan manis, sehingga menguras uang maka keluarga Rikkai. Untungnya mama Yukimura membatasi jumlah makanan manis yang boleh dikonsumsi oleh Marui karena takut anaknya tersebut jadi gendut, sakit gigi, dan kena diabetes. Alhasil Marui harus puas mengunyah permen karet setiap saat demi menahan lapar.

Anak ketiga merupakan anak kembar: Niou dan Yagyuu, mereka masih smp, anak kembar yg sama sekali tidak identik satu sama lain. Niou berambut putih berantakan, sementara Yagyuu berambut coklat, selalu menyisir rambutnya dan memakai kacamata. Niou sangat bandel dan suka menjahili orang lain, sedangkan Yagyuu kalem dan tenang layaknya seorang gentleman. Namun anehnya mereka sangat akur dan saling memahami .

Anak terakhir bernama Akaya,seorang setan kriwil cilik yang unyu dan masih duduk di bangku SD. Sangat polos, sehingga sering dikerjai oleh kakak-kakaknya, walau mereka berkilah itu adalah bentuk dari rasa sayang mereka kepada Akaya.

Omong-omong dirumah keluarga Rikkai juga tinggal seorang TKB (Tenaga kerja Brazil) bernama Jackal. Ia bekerja sebagai pengurus rumah,chef, sekaligus babysitter Akaya.

Meskipun berisikan anggota keluarga yang aneh-aneh, Keluarga Rikkai hidup bahagia.

Ya, mereka sangat bahagia...sampai pada suatu hari..

Yukimura tiba-tiba ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri saat memasak di dapur.

"YUKIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**My Family**

* * *

"Papa, selamat datang!"

Sanada yang baru pulang kerja langsung disambut oleh Akaya, anak bungsunya begitu memasuki rumah.

"..Aku pulang, Akaya," Sanada tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya yang penuh semangat itu menarik-narik celananya. Rambutnya yang semakin keriting dari hari ke hari, serta pipinya yang tembem semakin menambah efek lucunya.

"Papa! Ayo main!" Akaya makin ganas menarik celana Sanada. "Ayo main sama aku!"

Melihat muka unyu Akaya, Sanada hampir saja langsung mengiyakan permintaan anak kesayangannya dan Yukimura tersebut. Ya, bukannya pilih kasih atau apa, tapi Akaya memang anak yang paling disayang orangtuanya dibandingkan dengan kakak-kakanya, karena ia yang paling mirip dengan ayah dan ibunya, selain karena ia adalah anak paling bungsu.

Namun jujur saja, Sanada sekarang sedang merasa sangat, amat sangat lelah. Ia tidak berselera, dan tidak punya tenaga untuk meladeni permintaan Akaya.

"Papa capek, Akaya. Main ama kakakmu saja"

"Tapi, tapi.. mereka gak ada yang mau main sama aku..." Akaya merengut. "Kak Yanagi sibuk ngurung diri di kamar belajar, Kak Marui belom pulang. Kak Niou Kak Yagyuu nyuekin aku trus malah main ps berdua.."

Sanada menghela napas. Ia menangkap sosok Jackal yang berdiri dibelakang Akaya, berusaha menenangkan si bocah.

"Kalau begitu main sama Jackal saja ya?"

"Gamau ama Jackal! Aku maunya ama papaa!" Akaya malah makin menguatkan tarikannya.

"Plis Akaya, papa capek. Besok aja ya mainnya. Sekarang sama Jackal aja"

Sanada melepaskan pegangan Akaya dari celananya dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Akaya yang masih cemberut dan sedang dibujuk oleh Jackal.

**Flashback**

_Yukimura yang ambruk langsung bergegas dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ternyata Yukimura menderita sebuah penyakit yang cukup kompleks, sehingga ia harus dirawat dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena penyakitnya tersebut. _

"_Kata dokter, kemungkinan aku akan sembuh kalau dioperasi hanya 50 persen," kata Yukimura sore itu, saat hanya ia dan Sanada yang ada di kamar tempatnya dirawat. Sudah beberapa bulan Yukimura dirawat, dan semakin lama penyakitnya semakin parah._

_Sanada menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di rumah sakit selepas bekerja, menemani istrinya yang kondisinya yang semakin melemah. Tiap hari ia menginap, memastikan keadaan Yukimura, Sementara anak-anaknya bergantian menjenguk ibu mereka kerumah sakit tiap beberapa hari sekali. Meskipun ia selalu bersikeras bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, namun suami dan anak-anaknya tahu, bahwa ia hanya tidak ingin mereka khawatir._

"_Kau akan baik baik saja," sahut Sanada, menyemangati istrinya._

_Namun, respon istrinya ternyata berkebalikan dari apa yang ia habrapkan. Yukimura malah melotot dan berteriak padanya._

"_JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL YANG SAMA DENGAN DOKTER ITU!"_

"_Yukimura?"_

"_AKU TAHU KALAU AKU AKAN MATI! TIDAK USAH SOK MENGASIHANIKU DENGAN BERBOHONG SEPERTI ITU! AKU BENCI!"_

"_Ta, tapi aku.."_

"_DIAM!"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Suasana hening, sampai akhirnya Yukimura berhasil menenangkan dirinya._

"_...Maaf"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau pasti menderita..aku.."_

"_..Sanada, aku punya permintaan.."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Tentang operasi tadi..aku sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya, dan kata dokter jadwal operasinya minggu depan.."_

"_Benarkah? Kalau itukeputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu-"_

"_Karena itu, tolong jangan datang kesini lagi sampai operasiku selesai dan aku benar-benar pulih. Anak-anak juga"_

_Sanada terbelalak. "Apa?"_

"_Jangan datang kesini lagi, kumohon.." Yukimura memandang Sanada dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak ingin kalian melihatku dalam kondisi terlemahku"_

"_Yukimura.."_

_Sanada mengerti._

_Sanada mengerti sekali kalau istrinya ini adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Bahkan sebenarnya lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Dan ia sangat menghargai kekuatan istrinya tersebut._

_Karena itu, ia sangat mengerti, akan keinginan istrinya untuk tidak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya itu pada siapapun, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.._

_Bagaimanapun, itulah yang ia sukai dari istrinya ._

"_Aku mengerti," kata Sanada akhirnya. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi setelah kau selesai dioperasi..oke?"_

"_Sanada.." Yukimura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan suaminya. "Terima kasih, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, kau fokus untuk sembuh saja. Aku akan mengurus semuanya untukmu"_

"_Tolong, jaga anak-anak kita selama aku tidak ada ya?" _

_Tak ada yang tahu bahwa setelah itu mereka sama-sama diam-diam menangis. Yukimura menangis setelah Sanada meninggalkan kamarnya, sementara Sanada menangis didalam mobil sambil menyetir pulang ke rumah. _

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Semakin lama Sanada semakin stress memikirkan keadaan istrinya. Lusa istrinya akan dioperasi, dan ia sebagai suami bahkan tidak bisa menugguinya karena permintaan Yukimura sendiri.

Sudah seminggu ia tidak pergi ke rumah sakit selepas kerja untuk menemani Yukimura. Seminggu ini ia langsung pulang ke rumah, dimana anak-anaknya menanti kedatangannya (sebenarnya, hanya Akaya yang senantiasa menyambutnya). Ia baru sadar bahwa tanpa Yukimura, keluarga mereka begitu renggang.

Yanagi si anak sulung selalu sibuk dengan urusan kampus, antara belajar atau berdiskusi dengan sahabatnya yang sama jeniusnya. Marui selalu berada diluar rumah dan baru pulang tengah malam, katanya,sih, bermain dengan temannya entah kemana. Niou dan Yagyuu semakin jahil, menutup diri dari orang lain, dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka berdua. Hanya Akaya yang tetap bersemangat mengajak kakak-kakaknya dan ayahnya bermain, meskipun selalu ditolak oleh mereka semua. Sepertinya ia kesepian, meskipun Jackal selalu harus berterimakasih pada Jackal yang senantiasa mengurus rumah dan menjaga Akaya selama Yukimura dan dirinya tidak ada.

Sanada sendiri selalu pulang kerja dalam keadaan kelelahan. Meskipun pangkatnya sudah lumayan tinggi dalam kepolisian sehingga ia tidak harus sering berada di lapangan, namun akhir-akhir ini kasus kejahatan semakin marak. Ditambah lagi polisi sedang gencar-gencarnya mencari organisasi yang sedang menghebohkan publik akibat melakukan perdagangan ilegal dan obat-obatan terlarang, hingga kadang kekurangan personil. Hari ini ia malah pulang cukup malam karena kesalahan yang dibuat oleh anak buahnya.

Setelah mandi dan makan malam, Sanada bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ia benar-benar lelah, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Seluruh badannya pegal-pegal dan kepalanya pusing. Padahal besok pagi-pagi ia sudah harus berangkat kerja. Apa minta dipijat Jackal saja ya..

"Papa," suara Akaya mengagetkan Sanada, apalagi ternyata sang anak tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar milik ayahnya.

"Akaya? Ada apa? Kamarmu kan dilantai dua?" dilihatnya sang anak sudah mengenakan piyama dan memeluk bantalnya.

"Aku mau tidur sama papa!"

Oh, tidak.

Sudah kondisi badannya yang sedang tidak enak begini, kalau tidur bersama Akaya yang rewel, yang ada badannya akan makin remuk. Sudah susah tidur, minta dibacakan cerita lah, belum lagi gaya tidurnya yang bergerak kesana kemari.

"Err.. Akaya, papa capek, jangan sama papa ya.."

"Gak! Aku maunya sama papa!"

"Sama kakak-kakak aja gimana?"

"Mau sama papa! Udah lama aku gak tidur ama papa!"

"Akaya kan udah gede, udah bisa tidur sendiri.."

"TAPI HARI INI AKU MAU TIDUR SAMA PAPA"

"Tidurnya ama yang lain aja ya? Jackal!" panggil Sanada, dimana Jackal langsung datang terpogoh-pogoh mendengar panggilan tersebut.

"Iya?"

"Bawa Akaya ke kamarnya"

"GAK MAUU, MAU AMA PAPA!" Akaya makin rewel, berteriak-teriak dengan suara cemprengnya, membuat emosi Sanada meninggi.

Ngantuk,stres,capek, semuanya terkumpul menjadi satu dalam Sanada yang entah bagaimana membuat urat marahnya putus.

"PAPA KAN SUDAH BILANG PAPA CAPEK! KAMU DENGER GAK SIH? TIDUR SAMA YANG LAIN AJA! JANGAN MANJA!"

"Pa.."

Sanada tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya, dan langsung mengayunkannya pada Akaya yang ada didepannya, hendak menghajar si anak.

"Pak, jangan!"

Dan untung saja aksinya tersebut terhenti karena Jackal langsung melindungi Akaya sebagai perisainya dengan berdiri didepannya. Sehingga Jackal-lah yang terkena tamparan Sanada tepat di wajahnya.

Akaya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya. Ayahnya.. memukul Jackal? Ia ingin memukul dirinya?

"Ada apa sih ini? Kok berisik sekali malam-malam begini.."

Yanagi muncul dari kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Sanada. Matanya yang selalu terlihat tertutup sampai sedikit membelalak melihat keadaan didepannya. Jackal yang jatuh terduduk dengan pipi merah, melindungi Akaya, sementara ayahnya memandang dengan wajah garang.

Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri sang adik dan ayah.

"Papa.. Papa ngapain? Jangan melakukan kekerasan didepan Akaya!"

"DIAM KAMU!"

plakkkk

Bukannya tenang Sanada malah semakin emosi dan menampar Yanagi. "Kamu mestinya urus Akaya! Kenapa kamu malah ngurung di kamar berhari hari mentingin dirimu sendiri hah! Akaya jadi rewel gara gara kamu! Dasar tidak berguna!"

"Tapi pa.. aku sibuk belajar buat ujian beasiswa.." Yanagi memegangi pipinya yang nyut-nyutan sehabis ditampar.

"Beasiswa? Jadi gitu, kamu pikir papa nggak kuat biayain kamu sekolah? Haaa?"

"Bukan beg—"

"Aku pulang~ egh, ada apaan nih?"

Tiba-tiba Marui yang baru saja pulang dan melewati lorong tersebut muncul, sama terkejutnya dengan Yanagi tadi.

"KAMU JUGA!" Sanada langsung membentak Marui. "Baru pulang jam segini, dari mana aja kamu!"

"Eh, tadi aku abis main ama temen.."

"Jangan bohong kamu! Papa nggak pernah ngajarin kamu buat jadi anak nggak bener kayak gini!"

Dan Sanadapun langsung menghampiri Marui dan menamparnya hingga Marui jatuh saking kagetnya.

"Tarrrundoruuuuuuuuu!"

Sanada makin tidak terkendali. Yanagi dan Marui saling memandang, bingung dengan sikap ayahnya. Niou dan Yagyuu yang dari tadi diam dan cuma menonton sehingga tidak disadari kehadirannya oleh yang lain, melongo.

"Papa kenapa sih, PMS ya puri" komentar Niou asal, tapi sayangnya didengar oleh Sanada.

"DIAMMMMMM! anak kecil kayak kamu tau apa hah!" lagi, Sanada refleks menampar anaknya yang tidak tahu caranya menjaga ucapannya tersebut.

"Nioukun!"

Yagyuu, sebagai saudara kembar Niou, berusaha melindungi belahan dirinya tersebut.

"Yagyuuu!"

Plakkkk

Dan akhirnya Yagyuu lah yang terkena tamparan Sanada hingga kacamatany terlempar. Niou langsung panik, memastikan keadaan saudara kembarnya.

"PAPA KENAPA MAIN TAMPAR SIH!"

"DIAM KAMU! INI CARA SUPAYA KALIAN DISIPLIN!"

"PAPA KEJAM!"

Akaya yang daritadi cuma bisa diam melihat semua kekerasan yang terjadi didepan matanya, mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Kenapa.. kenapa jadi gini.. papa..huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" ia mulai menangis keras-keras.

"Cup, cup Akaya, papamu cuma lagi nggak enak badan aja kok, jangan nangis ya.." Jackal, meskipun pipinya masih terasa sakit, berusaha menenangkan Akaya dengan memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Melihat Akaya yang menangis histeris, semua orang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan lalu satu persatu pergi, masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Sanada juga akhirnya masuk kekamarnya dengan membanting pintu, dan Akaya lalu dibawa Jackal kekamarnya.

.

.

.

"Papa, bangun..."

"Huh..? Akaya..?"

Pagi keesokan harinya (sebenarnya sudah cukup siang, karena dia minta cuti sehingga bisa tidur sepuasnya), Sanada terbangun dengan tangan sakit dan perasaan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Ia sudah menampar anak-anaknya. Dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ia memandang wajah Akaya yang duduk diatas tubuhnya, berusaha membangunkannya.

'Mungkin semalam aku terlalu keras..' pikir Sanada. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik, dengan segala masalah yang menimpanya.

'Padahal anakku begini lucunya..'

"Papa, papa udah bangun belom?"

"Iya, ada apa Akaya?"

"Papa, aku mau kasih liat sesuatu, ayo ikut aku!"

"Pagi-pagi gini?"ujarnya ngelantur. Maklum, Sanada masih mengantuk, masih capek. Tapi ia turuti saja kemauan anaknya ini, hitung-hitung menebus kesalahannya kemarin. Untung saja Akaya sudah tidak menangis lagi, apa dia sudah lupa kejadian semalam?

Akaya menarik ayahnya yang masih mengenakan piyama ke ruang tamu. Ia sendiri sudah mandi dan memakai baju mainnya. Suasana rumah sepi, entah dimana anak-anak Sanada yang lain, mungkin mereka juga belum bangun.

Dengan senyum sejuta dolar, Akaya menunjukkan hasil 'mahakarya' nya yang berada diruang keluarga.

"I..ini.."

Sanada melongo. Takjub. Terkesiap.

Ternyata Akaya mencorat-coret dinding ruang keluarga menggunakan crayon. Bukan hanya sedikit, tapi banyak. Polesan warna-warni menutupi seluruh dinding bagian bawah yang dicat putih.

"Hehe, bagaimana?" cengiran Akaya membuat Sanada tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Akaya..."

Sanada berjalan mendekati Akaya dan..

Menamparnya. Keras-keras.

"KAMU NGAPAIN SIH!" Sanada berteriak. " Ini jadi kotor gini kan! Kamu pikir bersihinnya gampang? Kan udah papa bilang jangan coret coret selain di kertas! Kamu masih bandel juga!"

"Tapi pa..aku gambar buat papa.."

"Jangan ngebantah! Kamu mau papa pukul lagi?"

"Ukh..Uhhh.." mata Akaya langsung berkaca-kaca. "PAPA JAHAT! PAPA UDAH NGGAK PEDULI LAGI SAMA AKU!"

"HAH, APA KAU BILANG? JANGAN KURANG AJAR SAMA ORANG TUA!"

"PAPA JELEK! AKU GAK MAU MAIN SAMA PAPA LAGI! AKU BENCI PAPAAAAAAAA!"

Akaya menangis keras-keras, kemudian berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sanada sendirian.

Sanada menghela napas, memandangi hasil ulah Akaya yang merusak ruang keluarga milik mereka.

"Dasar, siapa sih yang ngajarin dia jadi anak jahil kayak gini? Pasti Jackal salah ngasuh dia. Nggak mungkin ini salah Yukimura"

Sanada mengambil lap basah untuk mencoba membersihkan coretan Akaya, saat ia menyadari sesuatu..

Gambar Akaya, bukan gambar coret-coretan asal. Setelah diperhatikan, coretan itu membentuk suatu.. gambar yang Sanada kenali. Walaupun ia harus memicingkan matanya karena gambar Akaya sangat amburadul seperti anak TK sih.

Ya, coretan itu ternyata adalah gambar keluarga mereka. Ada Sanada, Yukimura, Akaya, dan kakak-kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum dan berpegangan tangan. Gambaran keluarga mereka dulu, sebelum Yukimura jatuh sakit, dimana mereka masih keluarga harmonis yang bahagia.

"Akaya? Jadi..."

Sanada merasa hatinya sakit. Ia merasa bersalah, sudah memarahi Akaya tanpa memperhatikan betul-betul apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Akaya.

Akaya hanya ingin keluarga mereka kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Benar, Sanada lupa kalau tidak hanya ia yang menderita karena Yukimura tidak ada, anak-anaknya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ibu mereka masuk rumah sakit, sementara ayah mereka jarang berada dirumah.

Dan sekalinya Sanada berada dirumah, ia langsung menampar dan memarahi mereka tanpa bertanya terlebih dulu alasan mereka.

Ini semua sebenarnya adalah.. salah Sanada.

Ia sudah gagal..sebagai seorang ayah..

"Bodohnya aku.."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sanada langsung berlari keluar ruangan, mencari Akaya.

"Akayaaa! Kau dimana?"

"Papa? Ada apaan tadi kok berisik? Kalo Akaya sih tadi lari keluar rumah.." Yagyuu menunjuk pintu keluar. "Papa nggak marahin Akaya lagi kan?"

"Keluar?" Sanada langsung berlari menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Yagyuu dan keluar tanpa menutup pintu depan saking terpogoh-pogohnya. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yagyuu.

"..."

"Ih, Yagyuu, kok itu Papa lari-lari keluar sambil masih pake piyama ama sandal tidur kelincinya sih?"

"Entahlah, Niou-kun, kalau dilihat dari kejadian semalam juga... sepertinya papa sudah gila.."

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks.."

"Hei, sudah, berhenti menangis.."

Akaya menangis di taman ditemani oleh sahabatnya yang juga sepantaran, Echizen, setelah lari keluar rumah tadi. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di ayunan, dengan Echizen yang memainkan topinya, bingung bagaimana cara membungkam tangisan Akaya.

Walaupun Echizen sama jahilnya seperti Akaya, tapi Echizen tidak banyak omong dan cukup pintar dibandingkan Akaya. Biasanya ia cuek, tapi sebenarnya ia perhatian pada Akaya. Buktinya ia tumben-tumbennya sabar mendengar curhatan panjang lebar Akaya tentang keluarganya yang sedang hancur. Tapi berhubung ia seorang Echizen, ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis.

"Keluargaku juga broken home kok" sahut Echizen kalem. "Papaku pergi entah kemana, katanya, sih, ke Jerman. Jadi mamaku sibuk bekerja sambil mengurus aku dan kakak-kakakku sendirian.." Yah, dan akibatnya Echizen tumbuh menjadi seorang berandal cilik yang songong.

Oh, dan kalau kalian penasaran siapa papa vrengsek yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu, kalian pasti tahu. Kepala keluarga seigaku itu sudah menjadi bahan gunjingan tetangga sejak dulu.

"Dan entahlah, sepertinya mama juga berencana untuk menitipkanku kerumah pamanku di Amerika"

"..Jadi artinya kamu nggak bisa tinggal sama keluargamu lagi? Nggak bisa ketemu sama mereka lagi?"

"Iya"

Mendengar curhatan mendadak dari Echizen, air mata Akaya malah mengalir makin deras.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Eh? Kenapa malah makin nangis?"

"Habisnya.." tangis Akaya. "Aku gak bisa ngebayangin kalau aku harus pisah sama mama.. papa.. sama kak Yanagi, kak Marui, kak Yagyuu sama kak Niou..." uh, sepertinya Akaya melupakan seseorang.

Echizen menghela napas sambil mengelus kepala Akaya yang ada disebelahnya.

"Keluargamu masih bisa diselamatkan kok"

"Yang benar?"

"Yep. Sebaiknya kau segera berbaikan dengan kedua orang tuamu selagi mereka masih ada."

Akaya menatap sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku.."

"Kenapa dek, kok nangis?" suara dewasa terdengar dari belakang mereka berdua.

Akaya dan Echizen refleks menengok kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut abu-abu kecoklatan bersender pada tiang ayunan tempat mereka duduk.

"Dek, mau merasakan nikmat dunia?" dipandangi oleh dua bocah itu, pemuda itu malah berkedip.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Akaya, ayo kita pulang" Echizen menggandeng tangan Akaya dan beranjak pergi. Untungnya dia sudah dilatih oleh sang mama untuk segera kabur kalau bertemu om-om aneh di jalan yang kelihatannya mesum.

"A..aku belum siap.. kalo harus pulang sekarang.." Akaya ragu-ragu.

"Haa? Bukannya kau mau memperbaiki keluargamu?"

"Tapi aku belum siap kalo harus ketemu Papa lagi!"

"kau harus berani menghadapi mereka!"

"Berisik! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Oh begitu ya? Terserahmu sajalah!" Echizen membuang tangan Akaya dari gandengannya, dan berbalik pergi.

"Asal kau tahu saja..sebenarnya aku iri..dengan keluargamu.." bisik Echizen, sebelum berlari dan menghilang dari area taman.

"Echizen..."

Akaya merasa bersalah. Padahal Echizen adalah sahabatnya sejak dulu. Echizen sudah bersabar mendengarkan curhatnya, menghiburnya dan memberinya saran.

"Dek?" si om-om tadi, setelah bengong sesaat melihat pertengkaran dua bocah didepannya yang sudah sangat dramatis bagaikan sinetron, melongok mendekati Akaya, memastikan keadaannya.

"..."

"..Kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang, main sama om dulu yuk?"

.

.

.

"Akaya!? Akaya udah pulang belum!?"

Yanagi, Niou dan Yagyuu yang sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga (masih berantakan dengan coret-coretan Akaya dan crayonnya yang berserakan) melongo memandang ayah mereka yang masuk dengan hebohnya sambil membanting pintu dan berteriak-teriak. Diperparah penampilannya yang masih menggunakan piyama dan sandal tidur kelincinya, sama seperti saat ia meninggalkan rumah 2 jam yang lalu, namun sekarang lebih kucel.

"Akaya masih belum balik, Pa,"jawab mereka bertiga datar. "Emang kenapa sih? Akaya kabur dari rumah gara-gara papa marahin dia, soalnya dia ngeberantakin ruangan ini?"

"..."

"Tepat sasaran ya.."

"INI SEMUA SALAHKU!"

Sanada langsung terjatuh diatas lututnya, memukul-mukul lantai kayu rumah mereka dengan beringas, mengejutkan ketiga anaknya laki-lakinya.

"Pa..papa?"

"AKU SUDAH GAGAL SEBAGAI AYAH KALIAN! AKU GAGAL MEMENUHI JANJIKU PADA YUKIMURA!"

"Pa,tenang dulu.."

"AKU SUDAH KELILING KOMPLEK DUA JAM TAPI AKAYA GAK KETEMU! BAGAIMANA KALAU AKAYA KENAPA-NAPA! ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

"PA!"

Plakkk

Sanada akhirnya diam, terkejut. Yanagi baru saja.. menamparnya.

"Balasan yang tadi malam," Yanagi tersenyum kecil. "Tenang dulu pa, coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi, biar kami bantu mencari juga"

"Yanagi..."

.

.

.

"Begitu.. jadi itu maksudnya coret-coretan di dinding ini.."

Yanagi mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita ayahnya, yang sekarang sudah ikut duduk tenang di sofa ruang keluarga dan sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih layak.

"Gila, Akaya bisa lebih jail daripada kita Yag," Niou malah takjub akan aksi sang adik. Yagyuu mengiyakan. "Tau gitu daridulu kita ajak dia main ngerjain orang lain"

Niou dan Yagyuu lalu diam karena dipelototi oleh Sanada, dengan tatapan 'Awas-kalau-kalian-mengajari-Akaya-yang-aneh-aneh'.

"Tapi aku juga.. sudah berapa lama ini sibuk belajar.. dan tidak pernah menemaninya main atau membacakan buku cerita sebelum tidur lagi.." Yanagi bergumam. Sebelum kejadian yang menimpa Yukimura, ia dan Yukimura sangat memanjakan Akaya dan selalu bergantian menjaga Akaya bersama Jackal. Namun sekarang, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Akaya lagi.. karena ia ingin cepat mandiri dan membantu keluarganya, ia menyibukkan diri dengan belajar. Tapi rupanya hal itu malah membuat Akaya kesepian.

"Aku juga sama bersalahnya dengan papa," Yanagi tersenyum pedih. "Kita berdua harusa sama-sama minta maaf pada Akaya.."

"Yanagi.."

"Papa sudah mencari Akaya ke taman? biasanya dia suka main kesitu sama adiknya Sadaharu"

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak ada disitu"

"Hmmm, kalau begitu coba kutanya ke adik Sadaharu dulu.." Yanagi langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetik nomor telepon sahabatnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ada jawaban dari seberang telepon.

"Ya? Ada apa Renji?"

"Sadaharu, apa kau sedang bersama adikmu yang masih SD itu?"

"Oh maksudmu Echizen? Ada, ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padanya, tentang adikku"

"Oh, baiklah, sebentar.."

Terdengar suara sahabatnya memanggil manggil nama Echizen, bunyi pintu terbuka, dan omelan-omelan sebelum akhirnya muncul suara anak kecil.

"ya, kenapa"

Sungguh sapaan yang tidak sopan, mengingat ia sedang berbicara dengan teman kakaknya, tapi namanya juga Echizen.

"Echizen, hari ini kau lihat Akaya tidak?"

"Iya, tadi kami ketemu di taman kok. Terus?"

"Hmmm, Akaya belum pulang juga sampai sekarang.."

"Hah? Serius? Padahal aku ketemu dia udah sejam yang lalu.." suara Echizen terdengar sedikit panik. "Tunggu.. apa jangan-jangan om itu.."

"Om?"

"Iya tadi di taman ada om-om mesum gitu ngegodain kita, aku berantem sama Akaya jadi aku pulang duluan"

"Om-om mesum?"

"...jagan-jangan, Akaya diculik ama om-om mesum itu lagi.."

"..."

"halo?"

"..."

"..."

"TIDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

"?"

Echizen langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon begitu mendengar jeritan Yanagi yang sangat tidak elit dari Yanagi. Samar-samar ia menangkap suara orang lain diseberang sana yang berusaha menenangkan Yanagi.

"Yanagi kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Sanada

"AKAYA DICULIK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Kak Yanagi coba tenang dulu—" Yagyuu berusaha menghentikan histeria Yanagi

"AKAYA DICULIK OM OM MESUM AAAAAARGHHHHH"

"APA AKAYA DICULIK OM OM MESUM?" kali ini Sanada malah ikut histeris

"Papa! Kak Yanagi! Jangan panik!"

Setelah terdengar bunyi brak bruk brak bruk plakk diseberang telepon (Niou dan Yagyuu meniru Yanagi memukul papa dan kakaknya) akhirnya suasana menjadi tenang. Kali ini terdengar suara berat bapak-bapak dari telepon.

"Ehem, maaf yang tadi. Aku ayah Akaya. Jadi, bagaimana ciri-ciri.. om om mesum itu?"

"Eh.. rambutnya abu-abu kecoklatan, trus pake hoodie hitam, tangan kirinya diperban, sama ada kumbang bertengger di pundaknya.. trus cara ngomong dia alay gitu, tadi aja nyapa kita pake 'dek mau merasakan nikmat dunia?' gitu"

"HAH?"

"Eh?" Echizen ikut kaget

"Ti, tidak..terima kasih infonya, Echizen.."

Sanada mematikan teleponnya dan menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"JANGAN BILANG..AKAYA DICULIK 'ORANG ITU'.." geram Sanada. " SHITENHOUJI SIALAN!"

Akaya, semoga kau baik-baik saja!

.

.

.

Suatu hari yang tentram di gedung kepolisian pusat Tokyo..

"Hiyoshi, lebih keatas lagi"

"Disini?"

"Ahn~ iya, disitu enak~"

"Komandan Atobe.. aku jadi polisi bukan untuk memijatmu setiap hari begini.."

"Ore-sama yang super ini pun bisa pegal-pegal, Hiyoshi. Ini semua karena 'mereka' nggak ketangkap-tangkap. Sebagai anak buah yang baik dikau seharusnya membantuku walau cuma dengan memijat pundakku"

"Kan ada Kabaji"

"Ore-sama tidak mau dipijat Kabaji, tenaganya terlalu besar, pundak ore-sama malah makin sakit"

"Che"

"Hiyo—"

Percakapan antara Komandan Divisi Anti Narkotika, Atobe Keigo dan anggota divisi tersebut, Hiyoshi Wakashi (yang sedang sial sehingga menjadi babu Atobe beberapa hari ini), terhenti saat mereka mendengar nada dering dari handphone Atobe. Dengan gaya fabulousnya, Atobe langsung membuka handphonenya dan menjawab panggilan telepon yang masuk.

"Ya, halo—"

"ATOBE! AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU!"

Terdengar suara om-om panik diseberang sana, sebelum Atobe menyelesaikan sapaannya.

"Ini..Sanada? ada apa? Bukannya kau sedang cuti?"

"ATOBE! INI DARURAT! ANAKKU DICULIK!"

"Haah? Itu bukan urusan ore-sama, ore-sama hanya peduli kalau kasusnya berhubungan dengan obat terlarang atau perdagangan gelap"

"ANAKKU DICULIK OLEH SHITENHOUJI! ORGANISASI PENJUAL GANJA YANG SEDANG KAU BURU ITU!"

"..Baik, ore-sama akan kesana sekarang"

PIP

Setelah panggilan berakhir, Atobe tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang makin melebar.

"DENGAR SEMUANYA! ORE-SAMA BERHASIL DAPAT INFO! KITA AKAN SERBU SHITENHOUJI SIALAN ITU!"

Semua anggota yang berada di divisi itu langsung bangkit dari posisi masing-masing yang tadinya sedang bermalas-malasan (dengan Yuushi dan Gakuto serta Shishido dan Choutaro yang sibuk berpacaran, jiro yang sibuk tidur,dan Taki yang sibuk berhitung) langsung berdiri sigap dan memberi hotmat.

"SIAP KOMANDAN!"

"Kalau perlu kita kerahkan semua armada di kantor kepolisian! Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka kabur lagi... hahahahhahhahhaha!"

.

.

.

"Shiraishi! Apa itu?"

Sekelompok orang berhoodie hitam menunjuk kaget saat melihat ketua mereka kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka membawa seorang anak kecil.

"Jangan bilang itu anak ilegalmu!"

"Haha, bukan kok, tadi dia nangis di taman jadi aku bawa kesini deh.."

"Astaga, Shiraishi! Kita ini penjual ganja, bukan penculik, apalagi babysitter! Kenapa kamu bawa dia kesiniiii?"

"Uuuuu..."

Anak kecil berambut kriwil yang dibawa Shiraishi malah mulai menangis, membuat kelompok tersebut makin kalang kabut.

"DIA NANGIS!"

"GIMANA INI!?"

"NANTI KALO BERISIK TEMPAT INI KETAHUAN!"

"AHHH AKU PUNYA PERMEN DI KANTONGKU KEMBALIAN INDOMARET TADI"

Shiraishi langsung merampas permen dari anak buahnya tersebut dan memberikannya pada si bocah.

"Cup, cup, Akaya jangan nangis lagi ya, ini om kasih permen~"

Air mata Akaya langsung berganti dengan cengiran cerahnya, setelah menerima permen itu dan memakannya. Tenang saja, itu permen biasa kok, meskipun mereka penjual ganja tapi mereka masih punya nurani untuk tidak mengajak anak sekecil Akaya nyimeng bareng.

"Enaak! Makasih om~"

Akaya tersenyum manis. Shiraishi dan semua anggotanya yang berada disitu langsung merasa ada anak panah cupid menusuk hati mereka.

'_IMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTNYAAAAAAAA,'_

Pikir semuanya serempak.

"Om, mereka ini siapa?"

"Oh, mereka ini temen-temen om. Ayo kenalan ama mereka. Dari sana itu Kenya, Yuuji, Koharu, Zaizen dan Kin-chan! Semuanya, kenalkan ini Akaya!"

"Halo Akayaaaaaaa" geng Shitenhouji menjawab berbarengan

"Ha..haloo," Akaya terlihat malu-malu.

Sesaat anggota geng Shitenhouji tersadar dari efek moe moe Akaya.

"Tu..Tunggu! aku tidak akan tertipu! Sebenernya kenapa kamu bawa dia kesini, Shiraishi? Kamu kan tau situasi kita—" omel pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Kenya. Sayangnya suara Kenya terlalu besar sehingga Akaya terkaget dan terisak lagi, kali ini sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Shiraishi.

"Kenya! Tuh kan gara gara kamu dia nangis lagi!"

"Ma..maaf.."

"Akaya, gak papa kok, kakak yang disana itu memang berisik tapi dia nggak jahat kok" Shiraishi berusaha membujuk Akaya.

Muka lucu Akaya mengintip dari balik punggung Shiraishi, masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah takut-takut.

"Kalian.. nggak bakal mukul aku?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup aneh untuk seorang anak SD seperti Akaya. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak nonton sinetron.

"Nggak lah! Kenapa kami harus memukul anak kecil unyu sepertimu!?"

"Ta-tapi papaku suka nampar aku ama kakak kakakku.." Akaya menunjuk pipinya yang merah bekas ditampar papanya tadi. Mata semua orang disekelilingnya langsung membelalak, mulut mereka terbuka lebar, saking kagetnya.

"APAAAAAAA?"

"PAPA MACAM APA ITU!?"

"KURANG AJAR, BERANINYA MELAKUKAN CHILD ABUSE PADA ANAK SEINOSEN AKAYA!"

"TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!"

"SAMPAH MASYARAKAT!"

Meskpun mereka baru bertemu Akaya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan mengingat latar belakang mereka sebagai kriminal penjual obat-obatan terlarang, namun mereka sudah terlanjur bersimpati pada Akaya. Iya lah, siapa yang bisa memaafkan kalau ada ayah yang mengabuse anaknya yang inosen imut begini! Kriminal juga masih punya hati!

"Sudah Akaya! Tinggalkan saja orangtua seperti itu! Ayo sama kita aja!" ajak Kin-chan, pemuda pendek yang sepertinya beda umurnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Akaya.

"Tapi.. aku masih sayang papa dan keluargaku.."

Mendengar hal itu, Kin-chan langsung refleks memeluk Akaya.

"Akaya anak yang baik!"

"Akaya benar-benar malaikat.. sudah disiksa seperti itu dia masih bisa memaafkan ayahnya.." duo Yuuji-Koharu sibuk terharu dipinggir ruangan.

Zaizen langsung memotret Akaya dengan handphonenya dan menjadikannya wallpaper.

"Akaya mau snack nggak? Kita punya banyak snack loh!"

"Eh.. ah.."

"Jangan malu-malu ya! Kita semua suka banget kok sama Akaya! Anggap aja keluarga sendiri!"

"Keluarga..?"

"Benar, kami selalu menganggap anggota kelompok kami sebagai keluarga," Shiraishi mengelus rambut Akaya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau disini dulu sementara sampai kau siap untuk pulang?"

Akaya terdiam namun akhirnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Un.."

Kupikir mereka agak aneh, tapi.. mereka orang yang baik.

Papa, kak Yanagi.. semuanya.. maaf, aku takut kalau aku pulang, keluarga kita jadi lebih berantakan..

Karena itu, akau akan bersama om Shiraishi dan yang lainnya untuk sementara waktu

.

.

.

"Laporan dari saksi mata disekitar sini, melihat ada pria muda menggandeng seorang anak kecil keriting, tapi saat mereka mau bertanya pada pemuda itu, dia sudah menghilang dengan cepat"

"Kalau ia membawa anak itu dengan berjalan bergandengan tanga begitu, berarti lokasi persembunyiannya tidak terlalu jauh.."

"Tapi disekitar sini Cuma ada perumahan dan pabrik, apa kita harus menggeledah semuanya?"

"Radius kemungkinannya terlalu luas.."

Para polisi yang telah datang ke kediaman Rikkai sibuk berdebat mengenai kemungkinan tempat Akaya berada. Saat ini tim inti dari divisi anti narkotika, Atobe,Jiro dan Kabaji duduk di sofa ruang keluarga bersama Sanada dan Yanagi, sambil meminum teh yang disuguhkan Jackal. Choutaro dan Shishido ditugaskan menyelidiki taman. Sementara Gakuto dan Yuushi bertugas mencari informasi dari warga sekitar. Hiyoshi sendiri ditinggal di kantor pusat.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka!?" Sanada berteriak frustasi. Ia sangat khawatir pada keadaan dan kesucian anak bungsunya. Tahu begini ia akan menaruh alat pemancar atau alat penyadap di baju Akaya!

"Ah, sepertinya aku bisa membantu"

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pink muncul dari pintu sambil berkedip.

"Marui!?" Sanada melompat dari sofa tempat ia duduk. "Kenapa kau tau-tau..?"

Setahu Sanada, Marui kabur dari rumah setelah Sanada menamparnya semalam. Ia pikir Marui tidak akan pulang untuk sementara waktu.

"Jackal menelponku, jadi aku pulang setelah mendengar ceritanya," jawab Marui, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sanada. Ia lalu melirik kearah para polisi. "Aku tahu sumber informasi yang bagus disekitar sini, yang tidak diketahui polisi"

"Marui! Kamu anak underground? Kamu nggak salah gaul kan?" kali ini Yanagi yang bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tahu Marui anak gaul yang hobi clubbing dan pulang malam, tapi masa Marui sudah terlibat dengan dunia 'itu' sih.

"Gak kok, aku cuma kebetulan kenal orangnya aja waktu berapa kali ketemu di club," sahut Marui santai. " sepertinya dia bukan tipe yang mudah memberi informasi tapi.. aku akan coba dulu"

"Itu bahaya buat anak sma sepertimu.." Atobe mengedutkan alisnya. Tapi polisi tidak punya sumber informasi lain disekitar sini."Jiro! jangan tidur mulu, kamu temenin dia sana!"

"Hmm?" rupanya dari tadi Jiro tertidur, dan baru bangun saat diguncang pundaknya oleh Kabaji. "Kenapa, Atobe?"

"Daripada kamu gak ada kerjaan dan tidur, kamu ore-sama tugaskan temenin Marui cari informasi underground"

"Marui?" Jiro menguap malas. Namun saat ia melirik orang yang ditunjuk oleh Atobe, matanya langsung berbinar penuh semangat. "Waaaaaa cuantikkkkkk!" Jiro tersepona dan mendekati Marui untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Rupanya Jiro jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Siap Atobe! Aku akan lindungi dia!" Jiro langsung menghormat sambil memeluk tangan Marui.

'Ih apa sih dia pegang pegang' pikir Marui, tapi ia cuma bisa menatap aneh pada polisi sksd disebelahnya.

.

.

.

"Whoaaa! Marui-kun sering ke club ini? Whoaaa!" Jiro, yang kini menyamar dengan baju biasa, melihat kiri kanan dengan antusias sambil menempel ke Marui. Marui membawa Jiro ke sebuah club tersembunyi yang ada diujung gang berliku yang jarang dilewati orang.

"Tidak juga, aku cuma pernah sekali kesini. Semoga saja dia masih ingat aku"

"Whoaaaa Marui-kun kerennn!"

"Ssst jangan berisik. Ingat, jangan menarik perhatian! Kalau ketahuan kamu polisi, bisa gawat! Aku membawamu cuma karena terpaksa!"

"Siap Marui-kun! Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan pura-pura tidur!"

Marui bingung kenapa orang seperti Jiro bisa menjadi seorang polisi, tapi saat ini mencari informasi untuk menyelamatkan adiknya lebih penting. Begini-begini, Marui sangat sayang pada Akaya. Ia sering bermain game bersama Akaya, entah itu main ps dirumah atau mengajak Akaya ke game center. Tapi sejak Yukimura sakit, Marui tidak suka berada dirumah dan lebih menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain bersama temannya diluar. Saat tahu Akaya diculik, Marui merasa sedikit bersalah.

Dan kenapa pula Jackal tidak bisa menjaga Akaya! Ini semua salah Jackal!

Marui memasuki club yang masih sepi karena masih siang (kalau siang club ini berfungsi sebagai cafe, dan berganti menjadi bar di malam hari). Ia langsung berjalan ke pojokan area duduk diikuti Jiro, tanpa menghiraukan sapaan pelayan club tersebut.

Diujung club duduk seorang pria berkulit tan dengan rambut reggae dan baju kinclong, meminum wine dengan fabulousnya sambil dikelilingi wanita penghibur.

"Kiteretsu!" panggil Marui seraya ia berjalan mendekati meja tersebut.

Ekspresi bosan pria tan berkacamata tersebut langsung berubah.

"Marui-kun! Tumben kau kesini!"

"Kiteretsu, aku butuh bantuanmu"

Kiteretsu, atau yang bernama asli Kite, langsung tersenyum.

" Marui-kun mau minta bantuanku? Wah,wah wah.."

"Aku ingin informasi tentang Shitenhouji. Kau punya kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini siapa"

Kite tertawa sombomg sebelum melanjutkan,

"Aku akan memberikan informasinya, asalkan kamu mau kencan denganku, Bu-n-ta"

Kedipan maut Kite membuat Jiro dibelakang Marui merinding. Sementara Marui memandang malas.

"Kau kan sudah punya cewek sebanyak ini Kite, untuk apa kencan denganku"

"Mereka ini bukan apa-apa! Yang kusukai itu cuma kau, Bunta!"

Marui menghela napas. Kite mengusir wanita yang duduk disebelahnya sebelum memandang penuh harap pada Marui.

Marui sebal pada pria didepannya ini. Ia tidak terlalu suka pada Kite, tapi kalau demi informasi untuk Akaya..

"Ba.."

"TUNGGU DULU! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!"

"Jiro?"

"MARUIKUN JANGAN KAU JUAL KEPERJAKAANMU UNTUK KRIMINAL TIDAK JELAS SEPERTINYA"

"Siapa lo?" Kite menaikkan alisnya karena 'rencana menjadi pacar Marui'nya terganggu.

"AKU PENJAGA MARUIKUN! AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI MARUIKUN!"

"Jiro! Apaan sih, ini kan demi Akaya.."

"TIDAQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ!" Jiro meloncat seperti kesurupan, bergaya kungfu. "TIDAQ AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENODAI MARUIKUN QUUUUUUUUUU!"

"OH GITU OKE KITA TANDING! KALO AKU MENANG BUNTA JADI MILIKKU! TAPI KALO AKU KALAH AKU AKAN KASIH INFONYA GRATIS!"

"SIAPA TAKUT!"

Jiro walaupun sehari-harinya adalah seorang polisi pemalas yang hobi tidur, tapi saat matanya melek adalah orang yang sangat hiper dan beringas. Apalagi ia sudah dibekali ilmu silat oleh Hiyoshi yang punya dojo sendiri, dan ilmu akrobat sirkus dari Gakuto.

Setelah melalui pertandingan mati-matian dengan Kite yang seorang mafia bawah tanah yang punya ilmu sakti teleport dan karate okinawa, Kite akhirnya kalah. Babak belur. Marui Cuma bisa melongo.

"Aku menang! Yeayyyyy dengan ini Maruikun jadi pacarku!" Jiro kegirangan

"Jiro! Kata siapa aku mau jadi pacarmu!" Marui memukul kepala jiro. "Kite, sesuai janjimu, beritahu aku info tentang Shitenhouji!"

"Bunta.. aku takkan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu.." Kite bergumam dramatis, sebelum dibogem lagi oleh Jiro. "Ya, ya! Baik, akan kuberitahu infonya! Shitenhouji itu.."

.

.

.

"Ada informasi dari Marui dan jiro! Ini data-data tempat Shitenhouji pernah terlihat disekitar sini"

"Kirim datanya ke ipad ore-sama"

Atobe dan Sanada memandangi hasil data yang dikirim Jiro dan Marui tersebut. Tempatnya lumayan tersebar, dan ada banyak kemungkinan lokasi persembunyian mereka, meskipun radiusnya lebih sempit dibanding sebelumnya.

"Cih, kita masih butuh informasi lagi.."

"Itu tidak perlu"

Yanagi tiba-tiba merebut ipad Atobe dan mengutak-atiknya.

"Hei!" Atobe merengut.

"Yanagi, kau sedang apa?"

"Dengan data ini aku bisa membuat analisis perkiraan dengan keakuratan 99% dengan aplikasi buatanku"

Sanada terharu. Tidak sia-sia dia menyekolahkan anak pertamanya ini tinggi-tinggi, Yanagi memang berbakat menjadi seorang profesor. Ia tidak tahu Marui dan Yanagi dapat diandalkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Menyesal juga memarahi mereka karena penyebab yang sebenarnya malah membuat mereka berkembang.

"Ketemu!"

.

.

.

"Iya Akaya, ini kumbangku, namanya gabriel. Cuma kamu lho, yang kubolehin megang-megang dia" Shiraishi sibuk 'bermesra-mesraan' dengan Akaya, anak yang baru saja diculiknya. Akaya sendiri sangat antusias dengan apa saja yang ditunjukkan oleh anak-anak Shitenhouji, yang membuatnya makin disayang.

Gruyukkkkk

Suara perut Akaya terdengar. Akaya lapar. Ia belum sarapan dari tadi pagi.

"Akaya laper? Mau makan apa?'

"Eh.. seadanya aja kok.."

"Jangan bilang kamu disiksa ayahmu itu, cuma boleh makan nasi aking sisa doang sehari-harinya!? Akaya, kamu boleh minta apapun, bakal kami beliin kok!"

"Nggak... uh kalo gitu mau puding.."

"Oke, puding ya," Shiraishi mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kenyaaaa! Cepat belikan Akaya pudding!"

"Kenapa aku?" Kenya yang sedang dibuk tidur-tiduran membaca majalah sport menggeliat malas.

"Karena kau kan yang paling cepat diantara kita! Ayo cepat, Akaya lapar nih!"

"Cih, oke, oke"

Kenyapun keluar dan memulai perjalanan membelikan puding untuk Akaya.

Minimarket terdekat jaraknya agak jauh, sekitar dua kilometer, dan ia harus berusaha tidak dikenali karena mereka sedang buron.

Padahal Kenya jadi penjahat karena malas dibandingkan terus dengan saudaranya yang jadi polisi sukses, tapi sekarang ia malah harus jadi pesuruh untuk mengurusi anak kecil. Kenya lelah.

Dibelokan mendekati minimarket, tiba-tiba Kenya terhenti karena melihat sosok Akaya yang sedang berdiri ditengah jalan.

"Akaya? Loh bukannya tadi kamu masih sama Shiraishi di markas? Kamu kabur ya?"

Kenya berlari mendekati Akaya, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit. Sebuah raket tenis mendarat persis dibelakang kepalanya, membuat Kenya jatuh karena pusing.

"Argghhhhhh!?"

"Huehehe, rencana kita berhasil, Yagyuu!" Akaya yang ada didepan Kenya tersenyum licik.

"Benar Niou-kun! Ayo kita panggil papa dan yang lainnya!"

Kenya terhenyak melihat Akaya didepannya melepas wig dan topeng, memperlihatkan wajah seorang anak smp berambut putih. Dan bodohnya Kenya, kenapa ia tidak sadar Akaya tadi sedikit bertambah tinggi. Rupanya memang Akaya samaran. Akaya asli masih asyik dimanja teman-temannya di tempat persembunyian mereka.

Sebelum Kenya sempat melawan, Yagyuu sudah dengan sigap mengikat badannya dengan tali. Benar- benar profesional, Kenya tidak bisa bergerak dan cuma bisa menggeliat. Rupanya Yagyuu punya bakat bondage di SM play.

Ia cuma bisa pasrah melihat gerombolan polisi yang dipanggil Niou dan Yagyuu mulai berdatangan menghampirinya.

Ternyata Niou dan Yagyuu juga bergerak sendiri selama Marui mengumpulkan informasi tadi. Mereka berjaga disekitar minimarket dengan mempertimbangkan bahwa penculik Akaya akan datang membeli makanan disitu, dan akan kaget dan lengah melihat anak yang diculiknya tiba-tiba ada diluar.

'Shiraishi, maafkan aku.. Cuma sampai disini..'

.

.

.

"Kok Kenya lama sekali sih!?" omel Shiraishi. "Akaya kelaparan nih!"

"Gatau, mungkin saja dia tersesat," Zaizen menguap. Padahal ia tadi juga nitip keripik kentang ke Kenya.

"Akaya, sabar ya? Sebentar lagi Kenya pulang kok" Shiraishi melirik Akaya disampingnya yang tengah asyik bermain dengan gabriel.

"Iya gak papa kok, lagian aku udah mesen puding yang besaaaaaar sekali, supaya pudingnya bisa kita makan bareng-bareng" Akaya membuat gestur unyu yang membuat Shiraishi makin doki-doki panas dingin. Bisa-bisa ia sungguhan 'sakit'.

"Akayaaa! Duh, baiknyaaa!" Shiraishi langsung memeluk Akaya gemas. Akaya Cuma bisa megap-megap kehabisan napas. "Akaya, Akaya lebih suka papa Akaya ato om?"

"Eh? Emmm," akay berpikir sejenak. "Akaya paling sayang sama papa mama.."

Shiraishi pundung.

"..Tapi Akaya juga suka banget sama om Shiraishi. Rasa suka Akaya ke papa sama om itu beda, om Shiraishi lebih spesial.."

"a..Akaya?" deg, deg, muka Shiraishi memerah. Tangannya gemetar, siap berbuat dosa (tl; menggrepe Akaya) karena sepertinya ia sudah menjadi seorang pedo beneran. "Ma..maksudmu.."

BRAKKKKKKKKKK

"JANGAN BERGERAK! KALIAN SUDAH KAMI KEPUNG!"

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang yang sudah tidak dipakai, tempat mereka bersembunyi didobrak, dan masuk serombongan polisi bersenjata lengkap.

"PO..POLISI...?"

Shitenhouji yang sedang asyik bersantai sama sekali tidak menyangka polisi bisa menemukan mereka. Tapi kemudian mereka sadar kalau sepertinya Kenya tertangkap dan membocorkan tempat mereka berada.

"Akaya!" Sanada yang ikut di barisan paling depan bisa bernapas lega melihat anak bungsunya baik-baik saja dan sepertinya tidak diapa-apakan oleh kumpulan begundal ini. "Kembalikan Akaya! Dasar penculik!"

"Kau ayah Akaya?"

"Benar!"

"Cih, enak saja! Pak polisi, justru harusnya orang itu yang kalian tangkap, karena dia sudah menyiksa anaknya sendiri! Kekerasan rumah tangga!"

"Apa?" Atobe mengangkat alisnya

"Akaya sendiri yang cerita padaku kalau dia ditampar sama papanya!" tuding Shiraishi, yang diikuti dengan seruan 'benar, benar, kami juga mendengarnya!' dari anggota Shitenhouji lainnya.

"Sanada, kau.." Atobe menatap Sanada dengan mata prihatin

"Tunggu, aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua!"

"Dasar orang tua tidak becus! Akaya lebih bahagia bersama kami, ya kan Akaya?" Shiraishi mengelus rambut Akaya yang masih memeluk kakinya.

"Heh jangan sentuh anak orang! Dasar kriminal!"

"Oh ya!? Kau sendiri orang tua tidak berguna! Gara gara orang tua sepertimulah anak-anak jaman sekarang banyak yang jadi kriminal!"

"Apa katamuuu!?"

"Urus dulu tuh anak loe!"

Sanada dan Shiraishi malah bertengkar sendiri, sementara polisi dan anggota Shitenhouji lain Cuma bisa bengong menonton.

"Pa..papa, Shiraishi-san, jangan bertengkar dong.." Akaya berusaha melerai.

Namun naas, Akaya malah tidak sengaja terlempar jauh ke dinding karena berada diantara Sanada dan Shiraishi yang sedang sibuk jambak-jambakan.

Menyadari hal itu, Sanada dan Shiraishi berhenti bertengkar dan langsung berlari menghampiri Akaya.

"Akaya! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ini semua gara gara papamu yang kejam ini!"

"Diem lo penyakitan!"

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan tangan mereka berdua digenggam oleh Akaya yang sedang lemas karena kepalanya berdarah setelah terbentur dinding tadi.

"Papa, om.. aku nggak apa-apa.. makanya.. jangan berantem lagi.. gara-gara aku.." Akaya tersenyum, tapi seperti mau menangis.

Sanada dan Shiraishi saling berpandangan, sebelum menunduk dan menguatkan genggaman tangan mereka pada tangan mungil Akaya.

Mereka sudah gagal sebagai orang dewasa...

"Akaya.. maafkan papa.." Sanada memeluk erat Akaya, anaknya yang walaupun rewel dan menyusahkan, tapi sangat disayanginya. Ia bertekad setelah ini akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Akaya

"Iya aku maafin papa kok.." Akaya tersenyum lebar. Ia juga tersenyum kepada Shiraishi yang ada didepan mereka. "Tapi papa juga harus minta maaf sama Shiraishi-san, soalnya papa tadi ngatain dia orang jahat. Padahal mereka baik banget sama aku,mereka ngasih aku permen!"

Shiraishi terenyuh. Perasaan bersalah muncul dalam hatinya. Selama ini ia menjual ganja dan ecstasy hanya untuk mencari nafkah dengan cepat, ia tidak peduli kalau perbuatannya... sudah menghancurkan masa depan anak anak polos seperti Akaya.

"Aku kalah..." aku Shiraishi sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menjadi penjual ganja lagi.."

Shiraishi yang menyerah akhirnya diborgol oleh Atobe, diikuti anak buahnya yang lain. Ia lalu digiring menuju mobil polisi yang sudah siap mengantarnya kebalik jeruji besi untuk menebus dosanya.

Ia memandang Akaya sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Akaya yang berada dalam pelukan Sanada melambaikan tanggan padanya sambil tersenyum, mengantarkan kepergiannya.

"Kapan-kapan main lagi ya Om?"

"Iya, pasti"

"Janji yaa!"

"Yep! Ecstasy~"

Setelah itu, sosok Shiraishi dan Shitenhouji menghilang dari pandangan Akaya. Akaya tidak pernah melihat mereka lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu papa Sanada berusaha menjadi lebih lembut, sabar dan penyayang. Ia berusaha meredam emosinya dan mengurangi jumlah ledakan amarahnya. Ia juga bisa pulang cepat sekarang setelah pekerjaannya sedikit lebih ringan karena gembong Shitenhouji sudah tertangakap. Sanada jadi banyak meluangkan waktunya untuk keluarga. Menemani Yanagi membeli buku, membelikan kue untuk Marui, bermain PS bersama Niou dan Yagyuu, dan mewarnai bersama Akaya.

Perlahan-lahan, keluarga mereka yang hampir hancur kembali seperti semula. Yanagi mengurus adik-adiknya di sela waktu belajar, Marui jarang pulang malam lagi, Niou dan Yagyuu masih sedikit jahil, dan Akaya yang bahagia karena keluarganya kembali menjadi keluarga yang hangat.

Apalagi tidak lama setelah itu, ada kabar gembira bahwa operasi Yukimura berjalan sukses. Yukimura hanya perlu beristirahat dan beberapa kali terapi agar bisa sembuh total. Ia tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk bisa kembali berada ditengah keluarga Rikkai yang dicintainya, yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan karena konsidinya.

Keluarga Rikkai kembali menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake**

"Akaya! Jangan lupa bekalmu!"

Yukimura mengingatkan anaknya yang tengah berlari kesana kemari, sibuk mencari perlengkapan sekolahnya sambil menghabiskan sarapannya yang berupa roti.

"Iya, iya. Uhh, kenapa aku harus terlambat dihari pertama sekolah sih.." setelah memastikan semua barangnya lengkap ia bergegas lari keluar rumah."Aku berangkat dulu ya!"

Yukimura cuma bisa tersenyum kecil memandang anak kesayangannya tersebut. Akayanya yang dulu unyil, ingusan, dan polos, sekarang sudah besar.

"Tak terasa ya.. sekarang dia sudah SMA.."

Meskipun untungnya sekolah Akaya cukup dekat dan dapat ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, tapi jam sudah menunjukan lima menit sebelum gerbang ditutup dan Akaya bahkan belum mencapai setengah jarak rumah kesekolahnya meski ia sudah berlari. Saking terburu-burunya, ia tidak sadar seorang pria muncul dari balik tikungan persisi didepannya.

"UWAAA!"

Dan tabrakan pun tidak terelakkan lagi. Akaya jatuh terjerembab

"Aduhh, maaf ya aku buru buru jadi tidak lihat jalan.."

"aku juga tidak hati-hati, kamu tidak apa-apa?" pria yang ditabrak malah tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Akaya.

"Ah? Terima ka—"

Akaya menatap wajah pria berambut coklat abu-abu didepannya, yang sepertinya sangat familiar baginya. Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Dek,kamu mau merasakan nikmat dunia?"

**Fin**

**Dengan gajenya.**

**I'M (NOT) GOMEN**


End file.
